Photographs
by MileyDreamer
Summary: A songfic to Rihanna's Photographs. Should be a crossover with JONAS. Niley. Nick Lucas and Miley Stewart.


**Before You Read:** This is my first shot at a songfic. It is a one-shot. I had help writing it. Dragana is awesome cause she picked the song. The song is Photographs by Rihanna and Will. …. It is a Niley story. Miley Stewart and Nick Lucas.

**Photographs**

_Here's a little story I gotta tell_

_Bout this boy I know so well_

_Back in the day was cool and all_

_Fell in love, I fell in love_

Miley runs up to Nick's room and hugs him tightly as soon as she opens the door for her to come in, she couldn't wait any longer to see him and when his mother opened the door to let her in she ran right past her with a hello back when she was already on the steps to go upstairs and to the promised land.

School was a problem. She hated it. All because he has a tutor and she doesn't. Sometimes this whole being a secret popstar thing really had more problems than perks. But she felt so much better in his arms. Nick's strong arms wrapped around her cleared all her worries and troubles from floating around in her head. Just like each thought was a ballon in her brain and he popped them just by her seeing them. Sure they'd only been dating a few months, but he was her one.

She snuggles her head into his toned chest and he runs his fingers through her hair, comforting her. No words were ever spoken when she was tense like this. Right when she comes after school every day, they do the same thing. He holds her and she lets her worries disappear. Silence enveloped them as he lifts her into his arms and carries her to his bed. He sits down with her on his lap and holds her for countless hours.

_Thought he was the one for me_

_Other boys I could not see_

_And look what happened to our love_

_I'm like, how could it be?_

"Nick, please." Miley stands in his doorway crying, "Please don't break up with me over this."

"Miley I can't handle it." Nick knew deep down he could, but the press would hound him. 'Oh sure, how's purity boy doing now? Oh wait, you have a pregnant girlfriend? Let us ruin your career.'

"You're only saying that Nick. I know you don't mean that."

She was right. He could. But he had a career ahead of him, a life ahead of him. This would ruin all of that. "I can't handle a kid. Get rid of it or we're over."

"You know I won't do that Nick. I'm not going to just kill an innocent little life just because it's father is pigheadded and only cares about his career!"

"I'm not pigheadded. And it's not my responsibility anyway." He went to keep talking but quickly got cut off.

"What? Not your responsibility?" Miley couldn't belive her ears. He was trying to frame her for cheating, she'd never do that. "I am pregnant with your baby, Nicholas."

He'd really done it then. She only used his full name when she was getting hot with anger towards him. He'd better watch where he stepped in this convorsation. "Don't say that so loud."

"Why? Someone might hear me? Let me scream it then." Miley crossed her arms over her chest and stood defiantley.

Nick breathed a heavy, frustrated sigh and got up from his bed. He moved to put a hand on her shoulder, only causing her to jerk away. "Miley, please understand where I'm coming from."

"Oh, trust me Nicholas, I do. I understand very well. You're dumping me because we had sex. We had sex and the media still thinks you're a virgin, with a purity ring. The ring that I wanted, and rightfully belongs to me now. But you don't want me anymore because I got pregnant because of that sex that no one can know about." Nick went to say something but Miley held a hand up to him and continued. "You're a pompus, over grown jerk. Fame is getting to you Nicholas. Someday you're going to look back at who you are now and not be happy with that image. And I won't be there when you do." Nick stared at her, not knowing what to say. With a triumphant look on her expression, Miley slammed his door and walked out of the Lucas household for the last time. Not planning to ever come back again.

_It should have been me and you_

_It could have been you and me_

_But boy, you broke my heart_

_and now I'm standing here_

_It should have been me and you_

_It could have been you and me_

_Now I look at all these photographs_

A heavily pregnant Miley looks at her shelf of books. Her father supported her through the pregnancy since she was taking responsibility for her actions, and had advised her to not be too active since she was near the end of her third term. She grabs one album, one of her first tour as Miley, and smiles to herself.

She sits down on her bed, crossing her legs underneath her, a gentle hand on her stomach, long been growing over the past months. She giggles as she feels the familiar butterflies of her baby kicking, happy that the little person inside of her is healthy and happy.

She flips through pages of the album, reminiscing about the happy times she spent on tour with the Lucas family and her father. Her baby, by chance, kicks again when she sees a picture of a very happy her, leaning against the love of her life. A single tear falls, she knows that he was the only one for her. That if she hadn't gotten pregnant they'd still be together. But that's the past and it was all over now.

Miley shighs and closes the book, drops it on her floor, and lays down. Her back has been hurting lately and sitting up for too long as she was makes it ache.

_All I've got, all I've got_

_All I've got are these photographs_

_All I've got, all I've got_

_Is nothing without you_

_You, you,  
Got nothing without you  
You, you,  
Got nothing without you _

Nick Lucas had made a name for himself in the small amount of time he'd been away from Miley. He broke off from his brother's band and released a solo album. The public loved it. Girls were going crazy over him being off on his own now. Somehow, all of this fame meant nearly nothing to him. Sitting in the back of his limo, he flips through pictures on his iPhone. He still had pictures of her. He still thought about her. Miley Ray Stewart was his fuel to be better and bigger when it came to his work. He wanted to prove that he was something to miss out on. He was hiding the fact that he missed her, not showing the vulnerability that he felt. Sometimes he couldn't sleep, wondering how Miley was. Tonight, looking at the picutes of them together on his phone, a few tears fell.

_Now baby it's killing me  
I'm saying it's killing me  
The fact that you went around _

Miley was in the middle of one of her many fits. There were times when she got so mad at him for being such a pig and leaving her to manage on her own. Her father tried to calm her many times, but to no avail. This time, a report on Nicholas Lucas on the television had set her flying. She hated hearing about how well off he was while she was sitting in her livingroom on the couch with swollen ankles and a stomach proturuding out of her that nearly doubled the size of her body. She hadn't heard a single word from Nick since she walked out of that house, and their baby could come into the world at any time now.

_Baby I'm falling down  
I need me a remedy  
Been looking for remedies  
I need you to be around  
And baby I'm hurting now _

Nick got off the phone with his current girlfriend, Mikayla. She was for publicity only of course, he felt nothing for her. She, however, was all over him. He only thought of how he wished she was Miley. He missed how soft her kisses were, Mikayla was sloppy and rushed. He hated when they went out to get paparazzi to take pictures of them, she was constantly hanging from his arm and kissing his cheek. She never knew when to back off. Nick wanted to break up with her even more every second longer he was with her, but of course he couldn't do that until their managers said it was ok to break things off slowly.

Miley had tried to reignite the flame with Jake Ryan, but things weren't the same. She knew he was keeping himself distanced because he knew she was pregnant. He tried, but he wasn't Nick. He understood when she broke off the relationship with him. He'd wanted to do it but was kind enough to give her the peace of mind.

Nick hated this feeling. He thought about her more and more knowing that they're child could possibly be born now. He didn't know the exact due date, but knew it had been near to ten months since he'd seen Miley. His nerves were on edge when he thought about something going wrong with her or the baby.

Miley sits on the floor against her bed, her legs underneath her. She'd become increasingly emotional in the last month or two. And today was just one of those days. It didn't help that today would have been her and Nick's anniversary. She sat on the floor and cried until she couldn't cry anymore. Not having the energy to stand up, she slept sitting in that position.

_I know you're a better man  
(When I was your girl)  
This land is a better land  
(When you're in my world)  
Today will be better babe  
If it were like yesterday  
So happy and lovely... hey, hey, hey _

Miley knew that deep down Nick was a better person than he had been the day he made what he knew was the worst mistake in his life. Nick and Miley both knew that they'd never find anyone else that would make them feel the way they had felt about each other. Things seemed so wrong when they were apart.

Nick sits alone in the television room, no one else home and his schedule for the day clear. He was watching a home video of the year's past birthday party for him. Miley was there, and as soon as he blew out the candles she kissed his cheek. Only he knew what he had wished. He'd wished for Miley to always be his.

He hated to be alone. But he often was now.

_All I've got, all I've got  
All I've got are these photographs  
All I've got, all I've got  
All I've got is nothing without you_

Nick often flipped through the pictures on his phone now. He had broken up with Mikayla, making his manager very upset with him. He didn't care. He'd seen a photo in one of his family albums earlier that day that set him off. It was a family photo, and Miley was in it. They all stood there, clean and pressed to look good for the picture and there stood Miley as if she was one of their family. She was one of their family. She fit in so well with the Lucas household. She was one of them, and he had thrown that all away just because she was pregnant and he.. He admits it now that he was pigheadded. He had nothing that mattered anymore. He'd basically just fired his manager in a fight over Mikayla, and his family didn't understand why he'd broken up with Miley. He had nothing without her.

_You, you,  
Got nothing without you  
You, you,  
Got nothing without you  
_

Miley laid in her bed all day. She's overdue and her whole body is nervous. What is wrong with her baby? It drives her insane, worrying constantly. Her dad tried not to show that he was worried as well, but she could tell. It was nearly two weeks past her due date and she was getting pains in her stomach all the time. Today, they were especially bad.

For some reason though, he kept popping into her head. She'd laid on her bed thinking about Nick all morning. She wondered if this would be easier with him sitting on her bed and rubbing her back for her. Her father had offered, but she knew he had other things to do so she thankfully declined. She wished Nick hadn't broken things off with her, or rather she hadn't with him. She missed him.

_All I've got are these photographs  
I remember when I used to make you laugh  
I don't wanna be stuck in the past  
But you're all that I have that I had  
And I don't wanna lose what we built this far_

In a worn down taxi, Nick Lucas sat in the backseat. He'd told the man to drive to Miley's street and told him which house to park in front of. He had yet to get out. He was watching a spectacle. Miley was being escorted out of the house by her father. She looked in pain... Nick instantly thought of the worst and his eyes glued to her stomach.

He'd been thinking about her all day again, and in his search for a new manager he walked out of the building to flag down a taxi and come here. He'd wanted to tell her that he missed her laugh. That he'd been thinking about her non stop the time that they'd been apart. But he'd come to see a Miley in what she would find out was labor. Their baby was coming.

_This is me and you, you're my superstar  
I'd give anything, baby here's my heart  
My heart, my heart... _

While her father tried to get her into the car without causing her more pain, Miley glanced over at the taxi and saw him. Their eyes locked over the distance between them and she so desperately willed him to get out of the car. She was scared and she needed him. For this moment she could look over the past, they could talk about that later. Just seeing him made her want to cry and throw her arms around his neck. Then another pain came and her head dipped down, loosing the contact with him. Her father helped her into the car and they headed for the hospital.

Nick immediately told the taxi driver to follow them.

_My heart don't stop, my heart be beating over  
My loving never stop, even though that it's over  
Girl I've been reminiscing when I play that Casanova  
Way back when we was kissing on your grand momma's sofa  
Girl I got this lovey dovey on my photo album  
I got them pictures back when I was rocking Calvin... Klein  
You had your Guess __jeans on looking sexy, oh no  
Girl why could it not be the one?  
_

Nick huriedly flipped through the pictures on his phone, looking for her favorite. He was wearing his Calvin Klein jeans and she was wearing her favorites, Guess she'd told him over and over. He finds it and smiles a little at the memory of taking her to that field and spending the whole day with her.

Miley's phone beeps, telling her that she got a message and hurriedly gets her phone from her pocket hoping that it's from him. She smiles through her pain when she sees a picture, she always loved this picture of them. She reads a quick message and looks in the car's rearview mirror. When she sees the cab behind them she feels a million times better.

_Why? Why? Why?  
I am not the one  
Why? Why? Why?  
Why couldn't you be the one?  
Why? Why? Why?  
Why couldn't you be the one?  
Why? Why? Why?  
_

The car rides to the hospital were full of anxiety, for Miley she was worried that her baby wasn't going to be healthy since she was over due. For Nick he was worried that Miley was still going to hate him for everything he had said and not did over these past months. They were both in nervous knots when their cars stopped. Nick got out and quickly went to Miley's door. When he opens it and sees her looking so scared, he helps her out of the car and wraps his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry." He whispers.

"I know you are." She says, pain evident in her voice.

_All I've got, all I've got  
Is nothing without you  
All I've got, all I've got  
Is nothing without you_

After a heck of a lot of hand squeezing and what Nick thought was a burted blood vessel in his hand, Miley seemed about ready to faint for the first time in her life. She was fighting to keep going. Nick was so scared that she would be like her mother had been, as he was told before, and end up getting sick from giving birth. But Miley was a fighter, and with more squeezing and a few more screams from her side there was a beautiful baby boy brought into the world.

Miley breathed a thankful sigh of relief when they heard their son's first cries. This little kid was sure going to sing, they could tell already. His cries rang loud and clear through the room.

_You, you,  
Is nothing without you  
You, you,  
Is nothing without you  
All I've got, is nothing without_

Miley walks into their penthouse apartment holding their son in her arms, he's big enough to balance on her hip now as he holds onto her shoulder. He squeals in delight as he sees his father, that as far as he knows has always been there for him. And he had been, since the day he was born. The three were inseperable, always going out together.

Nick stopped singing so he could be there for his son, instead he was a co-owner for a music label that helped new, young singers get their big break and off to a good start. His son, however, was firt priority. Miley was second, and his job was last. To him, this is how it should be and he was happy with it.

Miley stays with their son at all times. He is her world. Little Noah is like a shining star in her life, always making her laugh at the quirky little things that he does. And Noah, oh Noah. What a little trouble maker. He has to have his cute little button nose into everything. Neither Miley nor Nick would dare to leave him in a room alone.__

All I've got are these photographs  


On Noah's fourth birthday, all he wants is a guitar. He loves watching his mother and father play and sing together. He thinks that the guitars between them are magical, and make them smile and laugh like they do. He's too young to understand that the love flowing between them is the true magic.

When he opens the gift that is wrapped in a paper that is green with teddy bears on it, from his grandfather, he smiles widely. He goes on and on while clinging to his grandpa's leg. Thanking him for his first guitar, profusely.

Miley can't help but take a picture at the adorable moment, Noah's head snuggled against her father's leg with a smile that looks too large for his still small features.

_All I've got are these photographs _

A now sixteen year old Noah, up on stage, is at his first gig. He met a group in highschool that were trying to make a band, but they had no lead singer. Their drummer could hold a tune, but a lead singer couldn't be sitting behind drums. When Noah auditioned at first, they laughed at him. The other members were all cookie cutters, blonde shaggy surfer hair with the easy going lifestyle that flowed with the ocean. Noah, on the other hand, had his father's curly hair and standards. When he sang for them, they immediately changed their minds.

Now, with the spotlight on them, they were all glad Noah chose their band to join. This was their first gig, and with the help of Miley and Nick it wasn't just some local dance joint for teens.

Right before the music started, Noah looked out at the crowd and smiled at his parents.

Miley and Nick felt such incredible proudness at this moment, they both took pictures of him on their phones and did what doting parents do. They set it as their phone wallpapers.

**Author's Drabble:** There it is. My shot at Niley. (: You're welcome Dragana. I kinda liked writing this, I couldn't stop. I kept writing and writing and writing. x) Read & Review

~Keep on Dreaming, They can't stop you._  
_


End file.
